A Replacement
by RavtorC
Summary: My lips trembled as I was trying to prove him wrong, and that I want to stay but no such luck. He was one of her heroes, one of them at least. The others doesn't even bother to help, my teammates... -A story about a certain celestial wizard driven away from the guild from a dragon slayer- First one-shot.


I sat there watching the park go by. I sighed as I remembered today, I silently laughed on the bench. Who knew they could be so… Mean? Heh… I guessed they changed… I felt something trickle down my face. I'm already crying again, I stared at wear my guild mark USED to be. With my revealing clothes, I can see the bruises. As I grasped my keys, I had a flashback on what happened today…

_Flashback_

_"Ohayou Minna!" I shouted as I entered the guild_

_ All I got was uneasy glares from my fellow guild mates, that's weird is what I would say but I've been receiving often now ever since 'She' came back. I walked over to my table, which is near the bar, and I greeted my partner._

_ "Hey! Morning!"_

_ All I got was a slight 'humph'. I sighed knowing that he won't reply to my greeting. Then I was surprised when he answere_

_"Waddya want?"_

_I smiled a little when he took notice, then I asked_

_"Want to go a mission? Just you, me and-" _

_I was going to say his partner's name, the Neko. But he cut me off, by saying_

_"Why don't you go yourself? You scared? Need me to protect you all the time?"_

_What… He… No…_

_"I… I…"_

_"Seriously! Without your spirits you wouldn't even live right now!"_

_"That's not true!" I managed to croak out_

_"Oh yeah?" _

_I kept quiet… As I bit my lip hard it almost bled. _

_"Humph I knew it, you are weak, you can't do anything right! You always need someone to save you!"_

_I stayed quiet again avoiding his glare that was emitting from him. That's when I felt the first kick on my waist, I tried to scream but all came out was a whimper. I held my waist as I fell down to my knees._

_"You don't deserve that guild mark! You're so weak!"_

_That's when another kick came on the other side of my waist; I tried so hard to endure it as my head fell to the floor. I looked around and not even his counterpart who has the opposite power of him, my teammate is helping me, I at least would've thought that he would try to help and voice out, but he just kept quite and looked away… So much for Nakama…_

_"Stand up weakling! You know what, stay there! Leave! We don't need weaklings like you around the guild!" _

_My lips trembled as I was trying to prove him wrong, and that I want to stay but no such luck. He was my hero, one of them at least. The others don't even bother to help, my teammates, my friends..._

_"But you said you needed me to be in your team… What happened to that huh?" I managed to croak out_

_"Yea right! You were just a replacement for her!" He said as he was pointing to a woman next to him, a beautiful and petite girl who doesn't even compare to me._

_"A… a… replacement?"_

_"Didn't you hear me? You were just a replacement, nothing more!" He roared_

_This time the kick was more powerful than the other ones, I cried out in pain. I bet she could withstand this, the most powerful girl in the guild and one of her nakama, she just stood there beside him, it would be a miracle if everyone stood at my power in awe… Such a wild dream…_

_"I've had just about enough of you! Leave! Get that guild mark off of you and LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!_

_I tried my best to stand as master removed my guild mark. I stood up and left the guild. Not bothering to look back…_

_Flashback End_

I stared at my keys weren't they suppose to protect me? And yet they never came… I have no where to go to, the guild was my only family… I stood up from the bench and started to walk to the forest. The last words I muttered as I lay down there waiting to die was

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Good bye Sabertooth… Sting… Rogue… Minerva…'

**A/N: Hehehe Surprise? It was Yukino All Along! Just and idea that came to me, and somehow like an imitation of the stories Lucy-leaves-because-of-Lisanna-Cliches but in a different view? I guess... **


End file.
